Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-34952067-20180527004706
Normal By: Book Beliefs The cover created by me. Chapter One Sophie woke up to a boy’s voice yelling, “Wake up Foster!” There was only one boy who called her that, Keefe. She groaned and rolled over onto her back, but what she didn’t realize was that she was at the end of her bed. A loud thump was produced with a body covered in blankets at the foot of her bed. But still, Sophie didn’t get up: not until Keefe lifted the blankets off of her did she open her eyes. Her brown ones met a pair of amused ice blue eyes, staring at her with a large grin, “Rise and shine Foster, we have a big day ahead of us.” Shops glared at the handsome boy and said, “Why are you here interrupting my peaceful state so early in the morning?” He rolled his eyes and stated, “It’s 9:30 Foster, I let you sleep for as long as you can without being late. I know you barely get to sleep with all that is going on so I wanted to let you. But this will be worth it.” After ten minutes of coaxing, Sophie finally came out from under the pile of blankets. Keefe left her to get ready for the day and she came down five minutes later. In the living room, she found Keefe throwing and catching a ball. She ignored him and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. Grady was sitting with stack of scrolls laid out in front of him. When he spotted her he said, “Good, you are finally awake, Keefe has been waiting forever.” This caused Sophie to wonder, Why would Grady let Keefe take me somewhere? When she asked him he replied, “Keefe made me a promise.” The answer wasn’t very helpful but she decided not to push. Keefe entered with a fake glare, “Hey, you didn’t tell me you were down.” Sophie sheepishly smiled and said, “You would have found out eventually.” With that, she ate her breakfast and was about to leave when she suddenly remembered, “Why aren‘t Sandor and Ro with us?” Normally, she wouldn’t want her squeaky-voiced bodyguard with her, but it was odd that he wasn’t there. Keefe answered, “I may or may not have accidentally a sick sucker in their food.” Sophie stared at him, then burst out laughing. When she is finally done she looked up to find Keefe grinning from ear to ear. When they step out of the light they found themselves at a beach, the very beach that holds the entrance to Atlantis. Together, the jumped into the whirlpool and fell onto the giant sponge, with Keefe on top of Sophie. She groaned in pain and pushed Keefe off of her. When they get off of the sponge a thought hits Sophie, she turned towards Keefe and asked, “Why are you doing this, why are you here with me?” A sincere look appeared on Keefe, his smirk gone, “Because I promised, I promised to be at your services for a day. That means being what you need, and right now you need to enjoy before you 're out of this age, before your chance to be a kid is gone. You’re too important to not have fun while you are a kid"